


please mind the gap

by azvrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dunno where im going with this soz, jaehyun is an actual crack, so much swearing...but this is how i acc talk rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azvrr/pseuds/azvrr
Summary: where mark is on a train, hopelessly crushing on donghyuck.





	1. saga torokko station

Mark hopped on his feet, whining for his neighbour to hurry the hell up and get out so that he could drive him to the station. He’d been waiting outside Jaehyun’s house for the past fifteen minutes and was slowly, but surely, losing his patience. He brings up his fist to the mahogany door, and unforgivingly begins to bang on it, taking pleasure when he hears an annoyed groan and swearing from the other side. With a smirk on his face, he bangs down on the door even harder, adding his voice to the mixture.

“ _Dude,_ hurry the hell up I’m going to be late for…”

“Your train, yes I know you asshole,” sighs Jaehyun as he opens the door stopping Mark’s fists half-way, “I don’t even get why you don’t let me just drive you to school?”

Mark involuntarily blushes knowing the real reason as to why he hauls ass to take the train every day before coughing and jutting out his bottom lip, “Because that’s…it’s just not needed.”

Jaehyun stares down at him with an eyebrow lifted, “Excuses, excuses,” he scoffs, turning to close and lock his door, “I’ve read your diary like four times you know.”

“You _what?!_ That’s like an invasion of my priv-“

Jaehyun ignores his rambling about laws and jail-time and begins to walk down the stairs, “Dude, how can you pine over someone who doesn’t even know your name? What a fucking _loooser,”_ he snickers.

Mark catches up to him and elbows him in the rib hard enough, he hopes, that it leaves a bruise, “Shut up I don’t pine over anybody, you dick. Where’d you even get that idea from?”

 _“Sunkissed skin and rosy cheeks. Starry eyes and black silk sheets,”_ Jaehyun recites, a hand to his heart, clutching it, “Ah what poetry!”

Mark shrieks and begins to swat at his arm repeatedly, “You ass, you actually read it!”

“Yah, I said that did I not?” Jaehyun responds in a monotone voice. He slings an arm over Mark’s shoulder and pulls him close, “Now what about this person makes you think of silk sheets hmm, you’re much too young for that shit.”

“I’m like, 18”

“ _Exactly,_ you’re like 8,” he says shoving Mark with his shoulder.

The younger grimaces, and pulls his backpack closer to his body, “Shut _up,_ why were you reading my diary anyways?”

“My sex life,” he starts in response, Mark groans, immediately regretting asking, “has done a Sahara and dried the fuck up bro, the last girl was so vanilla I nearly cried.”

“What about that guy two weeks ago, you said he’s cute.”

“He was a weird, okay so we’re doing the dirty right and I spanked him and he cried his dad’s name for fucks sake, like what the actual fuck? I know I’m daddy material but _damn_ son, oh wait no, not son.”

Mark grimaces, the image of Jaehyun spanking a guy, or anyone, burning his retinas. He shudders trying to wipe his mind of impure thoughts, before giving the older boy a repulsed look, “You’re disgusting, just take me to the station.”

“You know when I said I read your diary, I did mean I read your _diary._ Be nice because I’m pretty sure I remember something about kinks, kitties and degrading…?“ he trails off, Mark freezes on the spot, his cheeks burning a fiery red. His eyes are wide and he’s beyond embarrassed, raking his brain of new hiding places so that when he does finally decide to murder Jaehyun it won’t tarnish his reputation; what you can’t find, you can’t prove. The tall boy simply chuckles and pulls out his car keys from his back pocket, avoiding the glares which would most certainty result in his death. He opens his car door and slides in, rummaging through his bag and finding shades which he placed on the bridge of his nose, “Now get in loser, we’re going shopping!”

**+:+**

The ride to the station had been brutal, Mark, as if he didn’t know what he had written in _his_ diary, was given a recap of it by Jaehyun.

“Honestly dude, I did not know that you were such a freak, like kittens, as in actual cats. And fucking hell, degrading?! That’s some fifty shades of fucked up right there, you’re so weird, you need to fix your bitch ass up,” Jaehyun stops short suddenly and looks warily at Mark from the corner of his eyes. When their eyes met he quickly fixed his gaze back onto the road, his cheeks slightly red.

Mark heaved a sigh, “What, what, _what?”_

“You’re not like…turned on or anything right? Because…”

“ _Fuck no!_ Have you met yourself...just no!” he splutters out.

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side, his eyes narrowed and eyebrows crinkled, “So when you say degrading what do you actually-“

“Oh my Jesus, _just drive!”_

They fall into silence after that.

“…It was for science.”

“ _Oh, I’m sure.”_

**+:+**

Mark, now on the train, was sitting directly across Donghyuck who, as always, was sleeping, his head leaned back against the window behind him. It’s _kind_ of sad actually, when Mark thinks about it, how the younger probably had no idea how engraved into Mark’s daily routine he was and how he always looked forward to seeing him. Jaehyun’s voice enunciating the ‘o’ on _loser_ echoes on his mind and he’s a bit bitter. Wow, no it’s actually _very_ sad.

It started like this: Jaehyun, who usually dropped Mark all the way to school, came down with a flu which, he quotes, felt like a _rabbit fucking a tiger, unnatural._ So with no words of comfort and a simple eye roll, Mark hikes his backpack on his shoulder and runs to the station. He arrives, he scans his card and he gets on his train. They’re one stop away from his destination and he makes way to get ready to get of the carriage when a yellow uniform, the exact same as his, catches his eye.

He turns to look at the sleeping boy, who was completely unaware that they were at their destination and he debated on whether or not he should wake the stranger up. Ever the kind soul he was, he decides that he probably should and takes four quick steps towards the boy. He bends down slightly, so he’s at eye level with the auburn and checks his uniform for his name. _Donghyuck._ Mark thinks of all the people in his own year and comes to the conclusion that Donghyuck had to be younger than him. His tanned skin was shining in the daylight, his heart shaped lips slighted pouted and Mark thought he looked younger anyways.

Mark puts his hand on the Donghyuck’s cheek and lightly slaps it, “Hey dude, get up it’s our stop.”

The boy’s nose scrunches up and his eyebrows crinkle, _cute._ Yawning, he brings his hand over Mark’s and on contact snaps his eyes open. His mouth falls and he’s about to something when his watch starts beeping, he looks at the time and his eyes widen.

“ _Fuck me!”_

And then he’s off the train, running up the stairs of the station, disappearing out of sight before Mark can even get off the carriage.

The next day the exact same scene occurs, but with less _fuck me’s_ and more _thanks blondie, I owe you one._ And then again for the next two months. To Mark’s annoyance, he never actually manages to speak to the boy, only ever tapping his cheek or shaking his shoulder awake before their stop and watching him darting away. And he supposes he _could_ wake him during the middle of their journey, but Donghyuck always looks so peaceful and content, that Mark thinks it’d be a dick move to jolt him awake for some probably crappy conversation.

And even more unfortunate for Mark, no matter how hard he looks for the boy in school, he never seems to find him. It’s as if Donghyuck knew he was searching for him. Except…did Donghyuck even know him? Aside from being the guy who wakes his up on the train every day, the other boy never stayed long enough to so much as even fully glance at Mark, so he was doubtful he even knew his name.

Honestly, the more he thinks of it, the more certain he is that Donghyuck _didn’t_ know his name. Just before he rushed off, the tanned boy would always make sure to throw a quick ‘thank you’ Mark’s way, except he never said Mark’s name. He’d always throw a nickname at him, a different one each time, usually related to his blonde curls.

_I owe you one curly fries_

_Really owe you one goldilocks_

_Owe you big time bright eyes_

_Thank you so much, I owe you one specs_

Mark would always look forward to the morning journeys, if he was lucky enough to get a seat in front of Donghyuck, he would sit and memorise the details of his face. How the sun glazed over his skin, and how when he slept, his lips would become pouted. He would note down how Donghyuck’s was always humming in his sleep, and on the odd day, usually when it’s raining, he can hear the other actually mumble a soft song. But other than the information he gains for himself on the journey to school, Mark literally knows nothing about the boy, and it’s more down to lack of trying than anything else.

He really was pining over someone who doesn’t know his name, how _fucking tragic_.

**+:+**

So for the hundredth time, he’s sitting in front of Donghyuck, who hopefully knows his name, but probably doesn’t and is ogling him. Now usually, this is a common occurrence for Mark, the boy was beautiful and it was all he could do to not stare, but today seemed a little different. Under the bad lighting of the train, Donghyuck look ethereal. His bronzed skin was gleaming, his plump lips even more roseate than usual, cheeks blushing a cute carnation pink. Mark sat patiently, waiting for the train to come to their stop and just before it did, he did his typical; get up, wake Donghyuck, watch him rush off, sigh, walk to school.

But again, today was different.

“Hey, it’ time to wake up,” he whispered, his hand gently pressing down on the other boy’s neck.

Donghyuck’s eye blink open and for a second he’s fazed by the bright lights of the train, but he quickly overcomes it. His eyes find Mark’s and he has to step backwards because honestly, Donghyuck has the most beautiful almond eyes. He feels a blush wash over his cheeks and stares languidly as the younger gets up, hiking his backpack on his shoulders. Mark stares at his retreating figure, which was moving a lot more slow than usual, and is awaiting the new nickname that Donghyuck would come up with today. The auburn stops just outside the carriage and turns to look at Mark, an eyebrow lifted.

“Hey Mark, aren’t you coming?” he questions, nodding his head to the exit of the station. Mark is rooted to the spot, his mouth gaped open and he probably looked like a blowfish. He nods his head profusely before hastily getting off the train, he manages to get off just before the beeping noise occurred which told them the doors were closing. Donghyuck’s still waiting there, face to the ground as he tapped his feet to some imaginary music. Looking up at Mark he gives a half-smile almost a smirk and again nods his head to the exit, gesturing the blonde to follow. It takes Mark a second to react because Donghyuck as always, is so beautiful that Mark’s throat is dry.

And holy _fuck,_ he knows Mark’s name.

**To: not jeffery**

_he knows my name asshole, cook it up and cry_

**From: not jeffery**

_suck my nards little boy_


	2. arashiyama station

They’re both walking in silence, side by side, and Mark would call it awkward, except Donghyuck was surprisingly an amicable, sociable person and he was still in over his head at the fact that the younger knew his name.

 “You know my name? Since when? And how? I-“he shoots.

Donghyuck glances at him from the corner of his eyes, a small chuckle forming on his lips, “Slow down ice hockey, what’s with the surprise.”

“I don’t know, I just assumed you didn’t know my name because you never say it,” Mark shrugs in response, choosing to laze over the nickname which he knew was directed at the fact that he was from Canada, “So, how’d you know my name?”

The younger heaves a heavy sigh and rolls his eyes before stopping and looking at Mark straight in the eye, “You’re kind of a big shot around school considering you’re the _literal_ big shot,” he says, using his hands to gesture a dunk shot.

Mark hesitates before lightly shoving the younger with his shoulder as if they were the best of friends even though they weren’t in the slightest, “Come on, people don’t like basketball that much.”

A loud scoff is heard and Donghyuck shakes his head, “You’re right, they don’t…they like the basketball _team._ Don’t act like you don’t know ice hockey, you’re all pretty boys. Oh look we’re at the gate…you, Jeno, Yukhei, all pretty pretty pretty.”

Completely forgetting the younger’s existence for a second, Mark trains his eyes to the ground as a blush greets his cheeks, his heart beating a little _too_ fast. He walks and wonders if Donghyuck also shared the same opinion, whether he also found Mark pretty? And although Mark knows he’s kidding himself when he thinks that the younger would automatically reply with an _of course,_ he thinks that it wouldn’t hurt to ask, especially considering he’s never been very good with boundaries anyways.

“Do _you_ think- Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck’s _gone._

A string of curses fly out of Mark’s mouth as he thinks how the fuck the younger could disappear from his sight like that _again_. But honestly, it’s not even surprising with the way the boy is constantly on a Barry Allen wave. Mark’s mind only sprouts out flashes of alternative conversations he could’ve had with Donghyuck, more interesting, more intriguing. Ones where he came off as cool and mysterious, peaking the younger’s interest and ones where he was suave, like velvet, much more smooth with tactful flirting skills. But each ended with him eating a face full of dirt and Donghyuck rolling his eyes before, once again, zooming away. That is probably the more realistic parts of his imagination, because Donghyuck had a habit of running away, and Mark had always been very clumsy.

He scans the area around him one more time, making sure that the tanned boy wasn’t in proximity. When he finds no one but a few first year girls and that one dude that always smokes weed before school, Mark heaves a sigh, kicks a pebble and grumbles whilst walking inside the school.

 _Next time,_ he thinks, _he won’t let Donghyuck get away._

**+:+**

Mark’s in his English class now, much too early he should add, sill bitter about Donghyuck doing a disappearing act on him when he’s jumped on by his friends.

“Mark _urri,_ my actual dude,” sings Yukhei very off-key, his hands on Mark’s shoulders giving them a light massage “How are you on this fine day?”

“No I’m not going to swap seats with you in science so you can sit next to Jungwoo,” he sniffs, shaking the other boy’s hands off of him.

Yukhei pinches his neck lightly, which Mark responds with a small yelp and a swatting of his hand, “I didn’t even say anything you shit,” he scowls. Mark gives him a look of pure disdain, making a show of him rolling his eyes and kissing his teeth, “Okay, what _is_ up with you sourpuss?”

“Who the fuck says sourpuss?” asks Jeno, popping out of nowhere, sliding into a chair next to Mark, giving both boys a scare.

“Me?” Yukhei responds, pointing at himself with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah…makes sense,” Jeno chuckles, turning his attention to Mark, “Now, what _is_ up with you sourpuss?”

“Oh nothing just…” Mark trails off. He wonders whether or not he should tell his friends about Donghyuck and how he’s been creating the biggest buzz in his mind since the beginning of the school year. He decides against it though, largely because Yukhei, with his big brown eyes and equally big mouth was around and would definitely make it his task to hunt down the bronzed boy and expose Mark, “Just Jaehyun again.”

“Ahh, the hot neighbour,” Yukhei whistles.

“You mean the thot neighbour, was he up until sunrise banging someone again?” Jeno asks.

“Yeah,” Mark says, because technically it’s not a lie. Jaehyun _was_ up all night banging someone…that someone just happened to be himself, courtesy of his hands and the nine channel.

Yukhei eyes widen and he gives Mark a sympathetic look, placing his hands over the other’s crossed ones, “Aw Markurri, I feel bad for you. Honestly, you already have so much and not being able to sleep,”

“Still not swapping seats!”

“Fuck, you’re cold hearted,” the taller pouts, before placing a quick innocent peck on Mark’s cheek.

“Bitch ew,” the blonde exclaimed.

“Please tell him good stuff about me, I didn’t leave the best impression last time,” he chuckles awkwardly.

“You mean when you puked on his shoes this weekend?” asks Jeno with feigned innocence.

“Or when you told him that he should be glad for your attention?” supplies Mark.

“Or, even worse, when you said you’d tow-truck him and f-“

“ _Okay!”_ shouts Yukhei, startling the few students hurrying into the classroom, “I get it. I never leave good impression, fucking hell you guys are brutal.”

Jeno flicks him in the forehead with a cheeky grin and teasing eye-smile to match, “No, you’re just a dick.”

“One that you can’t get your hands on.”

“One that you can’t get Jungwoo’s hands on.”

“ _Ruuuude,”_ cries Yukhei before once again leaning down to give Mark yet another peck on the cheek.

“Seriously, stop that! You’re like infected,” he splutters, violently wiping away at the area Yukhei’s lips had landed.

Ignoring him, Yukhei heaves his bag onto his shoulder, whilst walking out of the door backwards, eyes still trained on Mark, “Tell him I can cook,” he yells.

“You can’t cook,” scoffs Jeno.

As if on cue with the bell, the tallest of the three sticks his tongue out and glares, “He doesn’t need to know that,” he says shooting finger guns at the two remaining boys. His twists on his feet and his voice echoes as he hollers, “Bye losers, I got Photography Tech,” and leaves the class in peace.

Mark stares at his retreating figure with a grimace on his, “Why are we friends with him?” he asks.

There’s a slight pause before Jeno responds, “…Basketball team,” he mumbles.

“Well, why is he on the basketball team?”

“…Tall.”

“Shit,” frowns Mark, getting his books out as the teacher walks in. “Can’t argue with that.”

Their teacher walks in and begins apologising for being late, blaming the crappy train lines and how his carriage got derailed. He continued his story whilst Mark zoned out, his mind going back to a mosaic of colours, of golden skin, pink lips and dark chocolate eyes. And with the new-found image, he also finds some new-found determination to find the younger and…( _well he hadn’t thought that far)._ Mark’s mind rolls short clips of things that could possibly happen, and leaning his head on his hand, he allows himself to get lost in those.

**+:+**

By the time the bell for lunch rings and three lessons have passed, his mind is still playing images of a certain star-eyed boy and, observant as ever, Jeno seems to pick up on.  Mark’s sitting on an empty table near the field, his hands scrawling down words as fast as he could, chips lying beside him untouched _(what a fucking shame)_.

“What you doing?” ponders Jeno as he plops himself down next to Mark, making the other, for the second time that day, jump. He chuckles before grabbing a handful of chips from Mark’s box and stuffing them in his mouth, eye-smiles and all.

“Jesus, have you heard of this thing called noise? Yeah, make it sometime,” he scolds.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeno says, putting his hands up in surrender, “So what _are_ you doing?”

“Hmm? Oh I’m doing notes, I was distracted during second lesson and didn’t make any,” he replies sheepishly.

“Hm. Distracted by what?” he asks.

And immediately a picture of a soft sleeping boy ricochets in his mind, and he’s about to tell Jeno the same when he catches himself, “Don…uh nothing, just tired I guess.”

If Jeno caught his small slip-up, which was most likely going from the way the corner of his lip turned upwards and his eyes raised, he didn’t say anything,. His hands moves again to retrieve another handful of chips, when Mark slaps his hand away. “Bitch, buy your own.”

“Shut up,” he says, pinching Mark before quickly grabbing the food, grinning. “Right…so which poor soul did you bully into giving you notes?” he says, mouth stuffed.

“You’re disgusting and Yukhei’s lover,” he chuckles.

Jeno laughs at that, raking a hand through his hair, “You think he actually likes him?”

“Nah, he did the same thing with Ten last month until he found out that he had a boyfriend even taller than him and besides Jungwoo is, how he puts it, ‘ _expensive’_ ”

Chuckling, Jeno rolls his eyes and sings Kanye West _(‘now I aint saying he’s a gold-digger, but he aint playing with no broke dinner’ ‘did you just say dinner?’ ‘you think yukhei looks at him any other way?’ ‘touché’),_ “Speak of the devil, yo asshole” he yells as Yukhei approaches from a distance.

The tall boy swats Jeno on his head before sitting down in front of Mark, “If you’re going to talk shit about me, a least use my God-given name-“

“Lucifer.”

“Yukhei, okay _wow_ Jeno Lee, that’s fucking rude.”

“But not untrue.”

Yukhei pouts for a second before leaning forward and, once again, hitting Jeno upside on the head, to which the other replies with a hiss, “So why were you losers talking about me anyways?” he asks, hands going down to Mark’s chips and getting himself an even bigger handful than Jeno’s.

“Can you pieces of shits please get your own food?” Mark scowls.

“That doesn’t answer my question Markie-poo.”

“We weren’t talking about _you,_ we were talking about Jungwoo,” Jeno supplies

“Jung _who?”_

Mark and Jeno, as if it was a complete coincidence or a comedic trope that they saw on Friends and practiced in the mirror a hundred times, looked at each other, then at Yukhei, before, simultaneously saying, “Expected.”

“Now why Jungwho?” Jeno asks, leaning his head on his hands.

“So, you guys know how I’m like a genius at science right?” he say cockily.

“You’re good at something?” Mark asks, a _‘you’re a fucking idiot’_ look on his face.

Yukhei throws him a dirty look and a chip at him before continuing, “Right, so I’ve basically got a perfect score in that class and Sooman was like, ‘ _I’m gonna need you to tutor someone’,”_

“Sooman doesn’t even sound like that, what the fuck Yukhei.”

“Shush Jeno, anyways, so I’m like sure why not, I could do with the extra credit. The boy walks in, he’s in the year below, and holy shit guys, he’s beautiful,” he says, exaggerating all his words, eyes wide.

The two boys in front of his sigh and roll their eyes, because this was _not_ something new. Yukhei was a self-named Casanova and whilst his friends didn’t exactly encourage his behaviour, they did, to a limit, tolerate it. Mainly because the big-eyed boy never actually hit a ‘home-run’ with his so called conquests.

Yukhei looks at them, all innocence and a need to make them understand, “No seriously guys, he really is. He has like these dark eyes, they’re like that, nut shape,” he explains, using his fingers to make the shape of a nut?

“Almonds?”

“ _Almonds!_ And he has tanned skin, and it’s the prettiest colour and his lips. Now, I don’t want to sound weird but, boy his lips, they’re just so pretty and then he-“

By now Mark’s completely tuned out, because he’s sure he’s heard that description before. In his diary, in his own handwriting. His mind wonders for the nth time that day, to the boy on the train and his sleeping figure and the way he hums when it rains. He thinks how his description of the younger was much more… _more._ More just of Donghyuck’s beauty, more meaningful, more truthful. The way Yukhei spoke of him, if it _was_ him, with his overuse of the word pretty, simply wasn’t enough to con down the majesty of Donghyuck.

Not that Mark actually cared much, after all the younger was just a poem penned down in his notebook and a person he sees on the train and the boy who fills that small corner in his mind. And, _shit_ he needs to vent out to Jaehyun about some things. Mark, not wanting to pay attention to his raging mind anymore, contemplates of the chances of Donghyuck actually being the one Yukhei was talking about and paints it down as little to none. Donghyuck and Yukhei are mutually exclusive, not two colliding stars, bursting together and covering him in stardust.

“Anyways, he’s coming here tomorrow lunch, so please don’t be so pretty,” Yukhei pouts, head leaning on the hilt of his land.

Now Mark _really_ thinks of Donghyuck. Thinks of him and how he called the three of them pretty. _Pretty pretty pretty boys._ Not as pretty as Donghyuck of course, because he was so much more than that.

Jeno leans forward and pinches his cheeks while cooing, “Aw does Lucas think we’re pretty?”

He, in return, gets a scowl thrown at his direction “Not you, you’re ugly.”

“Please, I’m better looking than you, you’re so…abnormal,” Jeno scoffs.

“Uh, whatever. Mark who’s prettier, me or ew Jeno?” Yukhei asks, turning to stare at his blonde friend.

Mark’s mind is still on cold weather, full heating and the blazing sun when he feels a shake on his shoulder. Just as quick as the thoughts filed into his mind, they exit and his eyes focus on his friends giving him questioning stares. Mark finally decides to opens his mouth because he’s been quiet for far too long, “Seriously though, he’s a child leave him alone.”

If anyone’s thrown off by the change of topic they don’t show it and Yukhei smoothly continues, “Oh shush Mark Lee, it’s not like anyone can resist me anyways,” he scoffs, nose up in the air, haughty.

“Jungwoo, Ten, Kun , Jae-“Jeno stars listing off on his fingers.

“Wow, is it attack Yukhei day?” the Chinese boy pouts, not liking being reminded of all his burnt-out crushes.

“It’s that day every day.”

Yukhei changes his stance, so his legs are more spread out, picking up his bag from the floor ready to leave, “You have too much bite today Mark Lee, I do not approve,” he says. Mark just chuckles at that, because the boy never approves of what he did anyways.

The bell rings and Yukhei leaves Jeno and Mark on the table again. From the distance they could see him slinging his arms around an unassuming new year, making the younger jump in fright as he walks away laughing. _What an asshole._

“Why is he on the basketball team again?” Mark asks for the second time that day.

Jeno hesitates, thinking back to his previous answer, “…Tall.”

“And _why_ are we friends with him again?”

This time there’s no hesitations when Jeno chuckles out a loud, “We’re not.”

_Ah that makes so much more sense._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a good update? probably not.  
> did i feel bad for leaving this fic hanging? most definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> okay omg this is so new to me. like ive always wanted to try this writing style out but i always drownnn in description
> 
> but yah this is this, and jaehyun is a crackhead bc why not 
> 
> ANYWAYS [follow me on twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/lltyong)


End file.
